You never knew
by srslyIhatethatword
Summary: This follows the West's after there mother died and had two wierdos just move in to there lives. Jade,Mia and Mirra West.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

"-And I want a Creamy Cowboy Crunch,Mommy!" Six year old Mirra shouted to there mother.

"Mirranda, I already know that"Her mother said while messing up Mirra's light-brown curls.

/

It has been an hour since there mother left to go and get there Ice-cream.

"Where is she"Nine year old Jade hisssed, while cleaning her finger-nails with an orange scissor.

"Jade, don't be such a gank" Mirra's twin sister Mia said.

"What are we wathcing?" Mirra asked blinking up at her sister with innocent brown eyes.

"The Scissoring" What a unique movie choice for Jade.(Read: Sarcasm)

Suddenly the news came on. Who watches the news?

"We bring you this special broadcast; An accident acurred on the same road as the Lickters Ice-cream factory, a gasoline truck sped right into a red BMW, crushing this women and killing her" The TV shows a picture of a blonde women with large brown eyes and a perky smile.

"Mom!" All three West children shouted.

" .No i-it can NOT be Mom!" The eldest screamed.

"M-m-ommy"Mirra said through her salty tears.

"Dad!"Mia ran upstairs to our dad's room.

Mumble...Mumble

"Amelia, you are not fucken' serious!"

We heard loud footsteps come down the stairs.

The news reporter went on"The victim is identified as Vanessa West"

"Daddy"Mirra choked into her dad's shirt.

"My God"He said shoving the girl away "This is your fault!You just had to have you fricken' ice-cream"He said pointing to Mirra.

"Bu-"Insert his fist connecting with her eye.

"Dad!What the Hell is wrong with you"Mia yelled as Jade helped Mirra up and made there way upstairs.

/

"Jade can I borrow a dress from you?"

"Why?"She asked her younger sister.

"Cause,dum-dum,I don't own anything black"

"You do own something black, a black eye"

Sniff.

"Sis I was kidding,here take this"She said handing her a black tank-dress with a bow in the middle.

"Thanks, I don't want to go to mommy's funeral"The girl stated.

/

"Girls, there is someone here for you to meet"

The three girls pounded down the stairs meeting there dad in the living room...with a women?

"Um...hey?"

"Jadelyn,Amelia,Mirranda meet Andrea Parks"There Dad said.

"Dad, I can't fucken' believe you. Mom's dead for 8 years and you get a girl?"Mia shouts.

"I didn't just get a girl, but you also got a step-mom and a step-brother"He states proudly.

Smom and Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mia's POV **

._Blahhhh._

Wait, what did my dad just say?

Whatever.

So Jade went over to Beck's for some sexy-time. So... it's just me my sister our new step-vomit, Dad and said vomit-head freakish son.

"-And I thought you and Mirra could be the bride's maid" Is my father saying his gonna put . !

"And the dresses are gonna be ****" I tune the word pin-yak. I mean pivvvv...I can't type the word pink.

Oh god, I gotta wash my keyboard with acid.

"Great, so can I start puking my eyes out now or later?" That was serious.

"Mirranda! Control your _poorly_ mannered sister!" Did THAT just imply that I'm like a dog!

As if reading my mind (that is filling with ways to make that lady's ears into a necklace) Mirra said the following.

"She's not a dog! She is as destructive as one...But she's not!"Ok so I am a _weeeee_ bit destructive. Like when I cut of Mirra's Cuddly McCathy head, but only because she lost interest in it like...five minutes after she got it!

"Eff you. You bottle blonde witch with a capital B!"For you who are not so intelligent... I basically said she's a Bitch.

"Amelia! Go to your room!" Yeah right you old-fart.

"Whatever." The wierd thing is that when I walk up the stairs Jersey or Jeffrey or Whatever... followed me upstairs. Um, freak much?

When I came to my door, he spun me around pinned my arms behind my back and started kissing me. Uggg...

Isn't he... nineteen years old? His grip loosened on my arms, I got one hand free and slapped him.

"Your gonna regret that, Bitch!" He growled.

He pushed my door open and shoved me inside, slamming the door.

"Now for some fun..."

You can all guess what he did afterwards, right?

/

.Sob.

I'm crying, help me.

"Sissy?" Oh God it's Mirra! She can not see me crying! She'll think I'm weak!

"C-come in" Why did I stutter!

"It's time for din-what's wrong!"She was next to me in a flash.

What do you tell your sister you can't lie too? 'Hey sis, I was just raped! Choco all around!' Yeah...no.

"Um...I'm sad that I was m-m-mea-mean to Smom!" I blurred out.

"Oh, okay. I guess?" What?

"Wipe away my... tears, now." Mirra giggled (Like a girly pre-schooler)and grabbed a tissue from my black-wood night stand.

"There you go! You're make-up ran, let me fix it!"I trust her with beauty-opjects... sort of.

/

I turn my shower on the hottest it can go, I try to burn away every memory of HIM. Ugg! It's no use!

I notice my razor shinning when the light hits it. Hmmm...

I grab the sharp thing and hold it to my wrist, I breathe slowly as I let it slide. A trail of blood follows the blade. This feels so good!

/

Hey guys this story continuous with Maybe we can make it! A victorious fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy! Oh yeah, the story is on Forever.' and Always.'123's profile!


End file.
